


heaven help a fool who falls in love

by harbingereleven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, SakuAtsu Week, help my writing is just getting worse and i don't know what to do about it, here have some sakuatsu fluff, these two dorks just make me squeal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harbingereleven/pseuds/harbingereleven
Summary: he would’ve fumbled that chord before, atsumu noted absently. his gaze was fixed on sakusa’s slim fingers as they effortlessly slid over the frets of his guitar.a large patch of sunlight shone in through the window behind them, letting in the fiery colors of the late afternoon sunset. atsumu looked up again, and his breathing hitched. dark curls, darker eyes, talented hands, moles sprinkled like stars, loose t-shirt gaping wide over pale collarbones. sakusa kiyoomi was like a black hole, inexplicably drawing everything in his orbit towards him, and atsumu had fallen.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 22





	heaven help a fool who falls in love

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time participating in something like this, so if i've done something wrong [like always], don't hesitate to call me out! i'll appreciate you for it. a dear friend of mine sent me the prompt list for sakuatsu week 2021 and i have to admit, it looked vv daunting, so i'll be entering for only one day.
> 
> [the original plan was for three days, but i take to procrastination like a duck to water, so... yeah. one day it is.]

_ he would’ve fumbled that chord before,  _ atsumu noted absently. his gaze was fixed on sakusa’s slim fingers as they effortlessly slid over the frets of his guitar.

a large patch of sunlight shone in through the window behind them, letting in the fiery colors of the late afternoon sunset. atsumu looked up again, and his breathing hitched. dark curls, darker eyes, talented hands, moles sprinkled like stars, loose t-shirt gaping wide over pale collarbones. sakusa kiyoomi was like a black hole, inexplicably drawing everything in his orbit towards him, and atsumu had fallen. 

the last few notes faded out from the amplifier, delayed just a beat by the effect pedal that was plugged in. sakusa looked towards him expectantly, and with a jolt atsumu realised that he was supposed to be helping him. 

mouth dry and mind scrambling to come up with an appropriate piece of feedback, atsumu cleared his throat and swallowed harshly. sakusa raised a steady arm to push back his hair, damp curls sticking to his forehead. the humidity and summer heat was making the room undeniably stuffy. atsumu’s eyes tracked a bead of sweat rolling down sakusa’s temple till it dripped off his jaw and onto one of those previously-mentioned exposed collarbones. he still couldn’t think of a single thing to say. 

_ you’re like, really hot. we should totally date and also please let me lick your neck _ , his brain supplied unhelpfully. but atsumu couldn’t say that, because he was a fucking wimp who wasn’t used to making the first move and he didn’t even  _ know  _ if omi-kun was into guys.

“ya’ve really improved from before,” he lamely settled on instead. “i doubt ya could’ve played that a year ago.”

sakusa scoffed lightly, but there was no real malice behind the sound. you could see he was pleased at the praise, and besides, he knew most out of all people just how much of a novice he was almost a year ago, when he first approached atsumu with his old telecaster. he hadn’t even known how to tune the thing.

atsumu swallowed again and tried not to shrink away as sakusa sat down on the floor beside him with a tired huff. gently unplugging his guitar and pulling it into his lap, sakusa reached into his backpack and pulled out the worn notebook he always carried around with him. he started scribbling away, only stopping occasionally to lean back up and strum out a few experimental chords before nodding to himself and bending over the notebook again. atsumu had never really found out what exactly he wrote down with such a quiet fervor, and he’d never bothered to ask. kiyoomi could be mysterious sometimes. 

“hey, omi-kun?” atsumu asked tentatively, stopping the absent chords he was strumming on his own guitar. sakusa didn’t give a verbal reply, still hunched over, but atsumu could see that the movement of his pencil had stopped, so he continued. “what d’ya write in that notebook?”

sakusa was quiet for a long moment, and atsumu wondered if he had messed up in some way. then finally, he answered. “lyrics,” he said simply. 

“lyrics?” atsumu repeated, before he could stop himself. “we don’t have a vocalist, though?”

before sakusa had joined them, it had been only him, osamu and suna. all of them could sing decently enough [sometimes], but no one was really any good at it, so they had decided to remain a purely instrumental band. then sakusa approached atsumu, asking if he could learn guitar from him, and only god knows how they managed to convince him to join the band too. but when he was asked if he wanted to sing, he flat-out refused. after such a hard rejection, suna didn’t bring up the topic again, and osamu, being the pushy bastard he is, asked him a couple more times before letting it be. atsumu, the pushiest bastard of them all, whined and pestered even  _ more. _ sakusa refused every time, though, and eventually atsumu dropped the matter too. 

sakusa had remained quiet for a suspiciously long time now, and once again atsumu got the feeling that he’d said something wrong. but even in his short 19 years of existence he’d already said enough wrong things to last him three lifetimes over; what was one more? 

“omi-kun,” he started, not waiting to hear a reply. “can ya sing for me?”

as soon as the words were out of atsumu’s mouth, he regretted saying them.  _ you idiot _ , he thought to himself scathingly. now he’d gone and ruined everything, kiyoomi probably hated him, he didn’t want to sing, why would you ask him that--

sakusa leaned away from atsumu, fingers curled protectively around the neck of his guitar, and atsumu’s face crumpled. he straightened his back, got ready to apologize, but the words died unspoken on his tongue as sakusa just reached over to plug in his guitar again.

“omi-kun…?”

sakusa didn’t say anything, just cleared his throat and adjusted his volume knob. atsumu almost choked on his tongue. was he really going to…?

_ “i, i, when i was younger _

_ i, i, should have known better _

_ and i can’t feel no remorse _

_ and you don’t feel nothing back.” _

atsumu had died. he’d died and gone straight to heaven, because sakusa kiyoomi’s voice was fucking angelic. even accompanied by only his guitar, without the bass and drums they normally had, he sounded… 

atsumu couldn’t even come up with an adjective good enough to describe what he was hearing. quiet and assured, sakusa continued his song, unaware of the existential crisis atsumu was going through right next to him.

_ “i, i, got a new girlfriend _

_ she feels like he’s on top _

_ and i don’t feel no remorse _

_ and you can’t see past my blinders.” _

atsumu finally worked up the courage and enough coherence to speak. he didn’t know what exactly he was going to say yet, but  _ why haven’t you been singing all this time _ and  _ will you marry me  _ were pretty high on his list. but just as he opened his mouth to say something [most probably the second question], sakusa shook his head almost imperceptibly. dark strands of his hair fell downward on his forehead with the motion, but neither his playing or his voice faltered even a bit. atsumu bit his tongue and clamped his jaw back shut. his proposal could wait.

_ “oh, ophelia _

_ you’ve been on my mind girl, since the flood _

_ oh, ophelia _

_ heaven help a fool who falls in love.” _

atsumu really didn’t know what to say [kiyoomi seemed to have that effect on him a lot these days] but he didn’t need to worry, because sakusa beat him to it. 

“you don’t have to say anything,” he muttered almost bashfully, almost as if he’d read atsumu’s mind. “i know you’re feeling compelled to. just. you don’t have to be.”

atsumu breathed out, “kiyoomi, that was…” perfect? bamboozling? dope? a million adjectives flitted through his mind, yet none of them seemed to truly capture the essence of what he was feeling. “beautiful,” he finally settled on instead. sakusa blushed even harder, but atsumu still wasn’t satisfied. a single word wasn’t enough. 

“i’m serious,” atsumu insisted, frowning at the dismissive wave of sakusa’s hand. “your singing, it’s—it’s…” a groan of frustration tore from his throat. why couldn’t he say what he wanted to? why couldn’t he put his love into words?”

_ so don’t  _ say  _ it,  _ a startlingly clear part of his brain snapped at him suddenly.  _ do it. _

atsumu flinched in surprise. where had that come from? he mulled over the possibility that it was actually osamu sending him one of those creepy twin telepathy mind messages, but that had to wait because here was sakusa sitting in front of him, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he tried to act all cool and casual but was [very obviously] nervously anticipating atsumu’s opinion on his singing. 

atsumu didn’t know what to say, and now he didn’t know what to do either. great. 

_ kiss him, you dumbass!  _ that clear part of his head [yeah, it was definitely osamu] hissed again. atsumu hesitated for a moment. out of the two of them, osamu was always strangely considered the rational twin. his ideas were better than atsumu’s [not that they were  _ good _ , mind you, just  _ better.  _ but then again, any idea was better than atsumu’s] and people generally followed him more. so possibly for the first time in his life, atsumu shut up and listened to his brother. 

surging forward before he could have second thoughts, atsumu gripped the front of kiyoomi’s shirt with his clammy fingers and… kissed him. as far as first kisses go, this wasn’t as special as he was hoping it would be, just a desperate press of slightly chapped lips, but--oh woah never mind,  _ holy cow,  _ kiyoomi was kissing him back and all previous thoughts flew out of atsumu’s mind. 

_ had kissing always felt this nice? _

kiyoomi, who had just been timidly reciprocating before this, suddenly pushed forward with a fierce wholeheartedness, and atsumu, taken aback, let out a small  _ eep _ and backed away. the two stared at each other for a moment, breathless and flushed [not just because of the heat], lips plump and reddened like ripe cherries. atsumu involuntarily ran his tongue over his bottom lip and almost let out a  _ very _ embarrassing noise at the way kiyoomi’s dark eyes flicked downwards to follow the action.

he swallowed the frog-sized lump in his throat [and it wasn’t just one of those tiny creatures that you’d find in the bottom of your garden on a rainy day, mind you. this one felt huge; atsumu hoped it was a cane toad. maybe its poison could kill him now] and looked back up at kiyoomi. it was silent for a few more seconds before atsumu decided  _ eh, fuck it  _ and threw all caution to the wind. he’d already kissed kiyoomi, how much worse could he make it?

“i like you.”

whatever response atsumu was expecting, nothing prepared him for what kiyoomi did next.

he laughed.

it wasn’t a snide jeer, the sarcastic kind he usually let out when he was particularly disgusted by something, or the small huff that indicated he’d found something amusing but didn’t want to show it. it was the loudest, happiest, most belly-aching sound atsumu had ever heard come from kiyoomi’s mouth. it was also, undeniably, the most contagious, and before he could stop it atsumu found himself laughing along. 

for the next few moments, the only sound that filled the club room was their cackling. atsumu didn’t even know  _ why _ they were laughing like maniacs, but--

oh, no.

_ is he… laughing  _ at _ me? _

suddenly feeling burning shame well up in his chest, atsumu let his chuckles die out awkwardly and bit his lip. he knew he’d said he couldn’t have made it worse, but he did. the atmosphere now was already a hundred times worse. a thousand times worse. not for the first time that day, atsumu wished that he had just kept his mouth shut and said nothing. 

sakusa had noticed the change in his mood and stared at him worriedly, his own amusement fizzling away. “miya, is everything alright--?”

“i’m sorry,” atsumu whispered, his voice hoarse. his teeth dug harder into his lip. “i--i shouldn’t have said anything.” 

"what--”

“i’m sorry, sakusa,” he repeated, forcing himself to not waver. flashing a bright grin that was too wide to be real, he ran a hand through his hair. “obviously, ya wouldn’t like me back in that way, right? it’s alright anyway, i didn’t really mean it--”

_ what are you doing? shut up, atsumu, shut up! _

purposefully ignoring the parts of him that screamed for him to take back those words, atsumu let out another laugh, but this one was brittle and scared-sounding, even to himself.

“atsumu.” 

this was the first time sakusa had said his name.  _ really _ said it. despite himself, atsumu felt the breath get punched out of his lungs and he finally snapped his jaw closed, like he really should have done much earlier. sakusa was getting closer and closer. atsumu wasn’t looking directly at him, opting to look at a random strangely-shaped stain on the rug instead, but he could feel him. he came closer, and closer still, until atsumu could feel his breath coolly running across his cheek. he shivered at the sensation.

“what makes you think i don’t have feelings for you too?”

completely startled, atsumu snapped his head towards kiyoomi, but he realised that was a mistake only after he’d done it. quite like how his parents felt when he and osamu were born, he reckons. kiyoomi was still so close to him that when he turned, it put them face to face and they were kissing. again.

surprised, atsumu tried pulling away. one of kiyoomi’s large hands came up in response, gently but firmly holding his jaw and the side of his neck in place. atsumu had no choice but to melt into the press of his lips against kiyoomi’s, almost going completely slack against the other boy who held steady like an anchor.

his crush was kissing him, voluntarily, right after he’d confessed his feelings back. atsumu supposed he should have been ecstatic and clapping his hands with delight, but all atsumu could think as kiyoomi kissed him was  _ shouldn’t our tongues be battling for dominance now? _

this time it was kiyoomi who pulled away first, evidently out of breath, and atsumu took his chance before it slipped past again. leaning backward so kiyoomi couldn’t reach his lips [at least, not anytime soon] he gaped at the dark-haired man like it was his first time seeing him all over again.

“what was all that about?” atsumu’s voice was raising involuntarily high, and he struggled to bring it back down. 

“i like you too.” kiyoomi’s tone was so matter-of-fact atsumu almost did a double take.

damn, he  _ really _ didn’t know what to say to that.

“oh. cool.”

at that, kiyoomi huffed out another laugh, not as loud as the last one but definitely as happy. with a start atsumu realised that kiyoomi hadn’t been laughing  _ at _ him; he was just genuinely ecstatic about atsumu’s confession. 

“i don’t know what to say at all,” atsumu admitted finally. “i know ya want me to say something in reply, but i--”

“i already told you,” kiyoomi’s smooth voice cut in. “you don’t have to be obligated to say anything. i understand, atsumu.”

atsumu grinned at him. he was content with that.

**Author's Note:**

> did i just describe someone as a "black hole"? 
> 
> yes. 
> 
> do i regret it? 
> 
> also yes. 
> 
> but do i have a better alternative to it?
> 
> ...no.
> 
> \+ how does one write kissing and endings like,,,
> 
> ++ i headcanon that if they actually did play any instruments, atsumu would be on guitar and osamu on bass. the two of them would always have those petty 'guitar is better' 'no bass is better' arguments. also, the thought of bassist osamu makes me drool.


End file.
